Keeping Your Faith NEW
by victoriuhhx
Summary: Seedoing isn't always fun.16 year old Anya knows that for sure.When she is locked in a coma for 2 weeks, will she finally remeber what really happened or will her visions block her from seeing the truth.Hopefully Anyas friends will support her, or leave.
1. Chapter 1

STRICK GUIDLINES

"Come on, Anya. It is the last day of vacation. We need to spend it out surfing."

Just like any other summer day, Anya's friend Britney asks to go surfing. Anya keeps refusing. It isn't because she is busy, it's because him. Lukas. Anya has known Lukas since first grade. Every day they went to Sunday School. They even live next-door. Anya craves for one minute to speak with him, but she is always interrupted by Caren. Caren is Lukas's girlfriend since the sixth grade. Caren is like all the Cliché girls who have daddy spend their money on them. Anya always craved that lifestyle.

When Anya was only five, her mom and dad left her. All they left her with was a snickers bar and a blanket. Every now and then Anya wants to see them, but she has been so busy handling her job at the bar. Her adoptive mom owns the local bar. She gets paid decently, but not even close to pay a fourth of her semester at Florida University. Anya saves all the money for her college fund, but never seems to find another way of work. She has tried everything from babaysitting, which never works out because she cannot handle little kids, working at a grocery store, but she doesn't have the patience to bag nor price items, and finally she tried working at hollister. They immediately checked yes but haven't called her in to work just yet. Anya doesn't complain , she gets tips from all the old and kinky men that have the slobbered beards and hair knotted in thin strips. Fun stuff to be working there.

Anya focuses back to the phone caller on the other line.

She sighs largely and mumbles, "Okay…Meet me in five, behind my house. Tell your friends to keep the smokes off my lawn too." Anya hated giving in but she loves Britney too much to say no. Hopefully this time will be different.

Anya stepped off her bed and soothed her silky hair. She smiles in remembrance of the first day she meet Lukas. He touched her hair from the back and said there was a bug. She knew that inside her heart he was staring at her hair and craving for one more touch. Well, at least she hoped

She stepped into her red bathing suit slipping on a few bracelets and a hair tie through her blonde hair. Anya stumbles down the staircase to her fridge and grabs a water bottle and heads outside to the shack. She steps onto the hot sand and feels her feet being devoured and burned by the beaches sand. She runs as fast as she can to keep her feet off the sand. She slips and lands on her back. Her eyes fade black and she is limp.

After a few minutes, Anya gets her eyesight back. She stares deeply into green eyes. They look like forests. She gets lost in this person's eyes. She sees trees and snakes and birds within. She is woken with a smack in the face. Britney stands in front of her. Her face looks relived as she states, "Oh man, Anya. I thought you were dying. Lukas over here..." Anya breaks her gaze and sees Lukas. His green forests full of concern, "he was about to give you the kiss of life." Someone approached them in the beach sand. Caren.

"But he would NEVER do something stupid like that. He has something better." Caren implies the fact she hates Anya. It has been obvious ever since we live next door and she's majorly jealous. But come on…me? Anya thought.

Caren gives Lukas a hand while he hovers up to the sand. He looks at Anya and floats back to Caren's gaze. She is standing with her surfboard close by her stomach gripping as if it was the last day her and her board had together. Anya glared at Caren as she reached out for Lukas' hand. He broke her embrace. "Why wouldn't I save her?" he asks sharply. Caren laughs like what Lukas said was a joke. She realizes he isn't laughing along. "I'll give you time to think about what you just said. Call me later." Caren hisses walking away with her surfboard. She trips over a rock and Anya laughs quietly. This is only the beginning she thought.

HOW IT STARTS

Now that Caren was gone, Lukas kept a wide grin attached to his face and lifted his board close to his tone body. His board was lime green and had black patterns along the edges. Anya stared aimlessly at him and smoothed her hair. Anya shakes her head and stands up. "Thanks." She speaks loudly. She doesn't know who she's saying it to but she hopes someone will respond.

PAUSE.

PAUSE.

Lukas looks over to her and smiles. "No problem." He draws silently from his lips. Britney looks over at her and winks and starts to run off into the water. There are two seedo parked in the beaches water. Anya slowly makes her way over to the seedos and look questionably at Britney. Then Lukas.

"They were supposed to be for me and Caren, but now that she left, do one of you want to go?" Lukas questions sweetly. Anya looks at Britney and widens her eyes. 'What do I do' Anya mouths. Britney scrunches her eyebrows and looks at Lukas, "I am afraid to flip on those things. But uh…Anya would love to go."

Lukas looks up hopefully into Anya's eyes. She just stares, star struck. "Yeah, I used to go all the time." Anya lied. He looked at her cautiously. "Cool, but I thought you would ride with me if that's cool with you."

Anya flushes over this moment and tries to say yes but all that comes out is' yogh', so instead she nods her head and smiles. Lukas smiles and walks over to his seedo and grabs a life vest. One for him and one for Anya. The life vests were bright yellow; Anya groaned softly to herself. She was already a freak, why have a life vest to only make matters worse? Lukas noticed her frowning. "Look, I didn't exactly choose the outfits for this. If it makes you feel better, Caren looks like a lemon when she wears them." He chuckles along with Britney. Anya waves her hand in the air, "How is this supposed to make me feel better. Just because I am not the biggest FAN of your girlfriend doesn't mean you should talk." Anya squeaked. Her petite voice could only go so loud before cracking repetitively.

Anya liked to stick up for people. She believed that karma would all pay off in the long run. But that day was far away. Almost too far for Anya. Anya lifted off the life vest and placed it back on the seedo and stated walking back to her shack.

"Wait!" Someone called behind her. Britney.

"Look," Anya hissed. "I don't want to be there when a piano falls on my head, either he stops talking and goes for a ride or I leave."

Anya's face was stiff but serious. She wasn't in the mood to fight so she just walked over to Lukas and got her life vest again. She squeezed it around her small body and huffed. "Shit." She mumbled under her breath.

Lukas walked over and secures the life vest in place and looked at Anya. He slowly curled his lips and turns to the seedo. He lifts one leg over and sits down. He looks back to make sure Anya is still there. She is, sadly. She slowly approaches the seedo and sits in place as the thing swings from side to side. Anya grips Lukas' body in fear. "Ow." He groans. Anya looks up at him. She rubbed where she scratched him. "I...I am so sorry." She stumbled over her words. She let go of him as he made noises of pain. "I'll leave if you want me to." Anya said. Lukas' eyes were closed but here shook his head no. He turned his head toward her and said, "don't leave. Stay." She obeyed as he took off into the wavy waters. She held onto the back of his life vest. She didn't want to hurt him again. What a fool she was.

They flew over waves making them bounce up and down. Every wave seem to get bigger. Anya wants to grip tighter but she is afraid that she may hurt Lukas. She screams when she sees a big wave come she know it is going to hit them. She is going to be thrown off if she doesn't hold tight enough. Lukas looks back at her and grabs her hands and pulls them around his waist. She doesn't expect this to happen so she lets go. Right as the wave comes, Anya tries to reach back for support but falls. Anya hits her head on her way down. Lukas stops the seedo and screams. Anya feels her body falling, her lungs closing and her eyes hurting. She is sinking deep into the oceans tried screaming for help, but only bubbles escaped the area of the water. Anya's body was limp and she could not move at all. She saw fishes and coral reefs. Right at this minute she wish she had fins or gils so she could breath. She opens her mouth and chocked on the water. Hey eyes closed quickly as she sank further down.

Lukas jumped off his seedo into the water after Anya. He opened his eyes to the salf water and struggled to see. He opened his arms wide in search for any body texture. He felt something on his hand so he grabbed it not expecting it to be Anya but it was. He pulled her to the surface ans fast as her could and swam her ashore. His legs ached with pain while he carried her. Her face was so pale it reminded him of a pearl.

When he got to the backyard of her house he found Britney. "Call 911!" He said frantically. Britney looked at Anya and reached out for her pink envy.


	2. Chapter 2

LUKAS Temptation

I take Anya's hand into mine and check her pulse. Nothing. I hover over her body and try to remember what we learned in health class the whole c.p.r. lesson. Check pulse is the first thing, but shit, I can't remember the rest. And anyway why am I trying to save her. She's not my girlfriend and I am not into her. That the kind of girl nerds are into. Shit Lukas get back to saving her. I hold her nose and approach her mouth. I wonder if she is faking it just so she could kiss me. As I get closer to her mouth I smell her hair. It smells like peaches. I open her mouth. This is it. My kiss with her. The day I had always dreamed of when I was young. I put my mouth on hers and blow air. I check her heart again, nothing. Shit. I blow more air. Check the pulse. I repeat this ten times and I finally begin to get a pulse or beat or whatever the hell you want to call it. Her eyes flutter but do not open. She's here but not awake. With me. I grab Britney and pull her towards us. "Britney, I could get arrested those vests were shit. They weren't real. Britney I could go to jail. Help." I beg her to help me for twenty minutes as we wait for and ambulance. I feel terrible to just let Anya go like this. I stare deeply into her. Somewhere besides her eyes. She is beautiful, maybe to someone else, not so much to me.

All I am thinking right now is that I need to get the hell out of here or I might get arrested. I tell Britney I have to take a leak and I run into my house. My carpeted floor welcomes me as I run up the stairs. I take of my boxers I wore in the water and get changed to something a lot more suitable for saying I wasn't involved.

But how are they going to buy it. All I could think of is saying that the seedos are hers. But she doesn't have a license so no police or shithead would buy that. Instead I'll say that we were swimming and she started to panic. No way was I getting in trouble for saving some random girl I hardly know.

I walk outside and hear sirens. They are getting closer and closer as Britney sits next to Anya and feeds her words of encouragement. "It's going to be alright An. I promise." Those words were lies. I saw her hit her head and begin to sink. She didn't swim; she couldn't even move the slightest bit.

_It isn't my fault. She put it upon herself by letting go._

But why was I even flirting is the first part. I play hockey. I am star player. I don't need to worry about having some wanna-be holding me tight in her arms. I get enough of that already. When I walk in the school all eyes are set on me. Not anything else, the students know that. I get straight A's and I constantly get scholarships from some of my dad's friends. I don't know why Anya doesn't try to get her parents to bribe her into a fake scholarship. They own a damn bar for God's sake.

I went there once. I went with my boy Ryan. We were so excited to have some hot waitress in the suits they wear. Short pink skirts and halter tops with the words PK's bar and pub. That when we saw Anya. She looked, different. But in a hot and sexy kind of way. We asked her why she never dressed like that to school and she answered simply, 'It isn't me'.

Lord if that was her I would be her number one fan. I would always go back to that bar and get with her. That led to the Thursday night. I remember it clearly. I was with Ryan, Phillip, Jake and Georg. When Anya was our waitress again we were totally thrilled, at least Ryan and me. She walked out looking sexier than before. I needed to make a move so I asked her to sit down with us and have a drink. She accepted and chugged it. It was actually pretty awesome. Caren never drank beer. Only cold ice tea low fat. So as time progressed Anya got drunk and her mom Kimberly noticed. Kim said that she isn't of legal age and that she and her friends should leave and sober up. I told Anya she could come to my house. It was Georg Anya and me, all at the table speaking out slurred language. Anya was completely different when the beer was in her system. She turned on the television and danced all night. She pulled us to her and we danced. I let her dance with me, or on me, whichever one, I am not too sure. She was a dancer when she was young, I remember. All day everyday revolved around jazz. Non-stop. She stopped dancing and turned to face me. "Let's get alone, no offence but George isn't as much fun to be with." I totally digged it and ditched George, told him I would be at the beach in five. Anya took my neck and kissed me. She pulled me down onto the couch. On top of her. She let her arms go free and she went into my pants pocket. She pulled them out, what was meant for Caren. The condoms. Her bloodshot eyes widened and she got up, got her stuff and left.

I thought that I would have gotten at least a bit farther. She was so easy. All I had to do was say the word and she would be on top of me in a second. At least I thought.

I regret that night though. I have been trying to change my personality, but since that night, she hardly pays attention to me. That's probably why she freaked when I touched her. I need her to forgive me. I can't have my life be like this anymore. If anything I have done in the past three years gets out, I am dead. And I need Anya to help. She is the only one who can.

Take it or Leave it

I told the cops what happened. The seedo accident part and everything. I figured if I wanted to start over, that this was my chance. I couldn't screw it up on this mistake I made. When the ambulance placed Anya on a stretcher, I asked to ride with them. They figured I was her boyfriend so they let me. I just sit there, next to Anya, petting her hair hoping she won't stop breathing. I hold her hand in mine and pray for her. It is the first time I have prayed since eight grades. Shit I feel gay. These guys are staring at me like I am some sort of freak. They are probably right. I notice Anya's hair is up in a ponytail, it probably hurts her so I decide to take it out. Her long hair hovers over her shoulders as her eyes stay adrift.

I want to put my hand on her, but I don't know where, I don't want to invade her personal space, but I don't want to be far away. I have never made such a big deal about placing my hand on a girl's body. So why now, when all the ambulance members see my hands just flailing in the air like a complete and total idiot.

My hands fall down to my sides and play with the hair tie. I need to keep my focus and remember why I am here. I lean of to Anya one more time and check her pulse. Her heart beats too slowly. Almost as if she is about to...die. I can't let anything happen to her now. I rest my head on her lap and twist her hair between my fingers.

The ambulance comes to an abrupt stop throwing me off balance. "What the hell?" I cursed most of the time to the hospital, worrying about Anya's condition. Her face was even paler than I last remember it. When the ambulance doors finally open, I follow them. I follow them through the waiting room, a dark hall, and elevator, and another hall. One of the men turns around and says, "Kid you ride ended back there. Now go home and wait until this girl can have visitors, we still have to tell him mother." Oh no. Her mother, I take out my cell phone and dial the number Kim gave me in case of an emergency. It rings about four time and I am about to hang up.

"Hello?"

This is it, talk Lukas.

"Uh, hey, uh this is Lukas; I am, uh, your neighbor."

Why am I acting like a fool?

"Yeah, well. Get on with it boy."

"Anya is in the hospital. I thought I should tell you since you are her mom."

Well obviously you are the mom.

"Oh sweetie, what hospital?'

I give her the information and wait for her to come crashing through the doors in her cowboy's boots trying to find her daughter. I sit in the waiting room patiently while I search for Kim. She comes in with her hair in a messy ponytail and sweats and a hoodie. She looks frantic as she sees me.

"Come with my boy. I'm getting my child."

We take the elevator up to where the nurse man told me to go back downstairs. The other nurse men say we cannot be up her, but Kim puts up a fight, "I want to see Anya. I am her foster mom for Pete's sake. Let me see her!"

These words hit me, _Foster mom_?

Well not everyone is perfect. The nurse man says that he has to check on her and we can visit her in about a half an hour. Kim and I settle down in two seats in the dark hallway.

"Um, Kim?" She looks over and says, "Yes?"

I am nervous to ask but I do anyway, "Why did Anya go into foster care?"

She looks at me curiously and her eyes soften. I am going to be here a while is all her look says. And I will wait forever to hear, although it is none of my business.


	3. Chapter 3

1 week 5 days 3 hours 9minutes and 27 seconds later

Anya is laid out on a bed she has never seen before. Her eyes flutter open to a hospital room. She is connected to cords that flow through the room everywhere. Where am I? Is the only thing that comes to her mind. She moves her arms and gets up on her feet. She is so weak she almost falls forward. She grabs hold of a metal pole in the middle of the room holding curtains between two patients. She exits the room and sees someone oddly familiar. Anya is puzzled at the strangely familiar face. Anya thinks it has something to do with being in a hospital. Anya doesn't even recall an accident. Why is she even here? Anya approaches the woman andIt's Britney sitting in a green v-neck with a box of tissues. "Britney!" Anya yelps. Britney looks up in shock and holds Anya. "Honey, I missed you. I promise I will never borrow a pair of your shoes without asking." Anya has no clue what Britney is talking about, so instead she pulls her closer to her body. Britney sobs into Anya's shoulder while Anya embraces Britney harder. Anya feels her needles bulge into her skin farther. "Ow, can you get me a doctor?" Britney nods and runs off. Anya barely remembers Britney; her mind is filled with questions as she sits in confusion holding her arm. Britney, she thinks to herself. She has to know more than just her name and appearance. She looks down at her arms that are filled with bruises and scratches. She looks up and sees a figure hovering over her. She blinks a few times and realizes it is a dream, a nightmare, anything but the truth.

_Anya's twin sister stands above her with eyes open. She clicks her tongue. The last time Anya saw Ali was when they were five. This couldn't be happening. Ali looks almost exactly as old as Anya, but with newer and older features than Ann last remembers. Ali sits next to her sister keeping eye contact. Ali embraces Anya in a hug. They do not let go, instead they sob together worrying about each other. Ali is the first to drift apart from her. She looks around cautiously. "Listen, Ann. You have got to remember, someone's life may be at stake here. I don't want you to be hurt so you need to hurry up and figure out what is going on. It has been right in front of you for years but you never seem to notice." Ali sounds nervous while she speaks slowly to Anya. Ali is breaking inside when she sees her sister. Ali sobs more and wipes her tears. Anya grabs Ali's hands as if to say I am never letting go. Instead, Ali leaves. Her figure disappears into the dark mist and Anya snaps back to reality._


End file.
